User talk:GirlofDelusion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Jupiter Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:GirlofDelusion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Killerclan72 (Talk) 22:48, October 20, 2011 Hey. I was just wondering. How exactly did we copy your Camp Jupiter Wiki? I dont know if youve noticed but your wiki has 2 FREAKING PAGES!!!!!!!!!! One of which is the main page and the other is a character. So please humor me and tell me how we copied you?Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 16:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) God you are very stupid. Why would you freak out over forums. And FYI we did not copy your forums you..nvr mind.Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 17:12, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...well Hmm, how did you find that out? Maybe, I don't know, you read all of the comments on the Legionnaire page, and realised that: a) I didn't know there was another Wiki, b) I didn't leave the god-damn message, c) I had just adopted it anyway and d) although Nhlott said that I wasn't very friendly and asking for a fight, that I didn't swear or call you guys twats or arseholes? Oh, and e) I was just trying to get this Wiki up to scratch and f) I wasn't a copycat? Yes, I do plan to delete this Wiki, the only thing I am sad about is that I pretty much wrote every page in this wiki apart from two of the Cohorts and the characters pages (and Ceres), and that they will all be deleted. The amount of crimes you seem to think I have done is quite extensive, I must admit, and I'm suprised how civil you are to me on your Wiki (I don't mind being kicked off yours, I don't even like role playing that much). You seem to have a lot of friends who are quite prepared to abuse me, and when ever I try to prove that the message isn't me, there is no response. I may be taking the mickey and being pedantic but I really don't care. You guys had no right to come over to mine and scream abuse. So yes, I am deleting this Wiki. I don't like giving in to bullies, (having been bullied most of my life about my American accent) but yours is a better roleplaying wiki. Have fun. [[User:NattieFinn|'Ŋatalyą Ƒinnley']] - Tell me sðmething I don’t know (nø really) 19:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Umm....You said "Copycat arseholes" without really finding out the whole story. You tell me to relax, and then, somehow or other, your friends happen to find the legionnaire page and continue to malign me. I may sound pissed off, etc etc. but I do have a point. You may not responsible for your users, as I am not for mine, but then how did they find the page? And, just out of interest, why the Legionnaire page? I will be lodging a Delete whatever its called (request maybe?) on the Community Central Wiki. If you want, you can copy all of the pages I have already made, except the Third Cohort, Fifth Cohort and Ceres page ( for use on your Wiki, those three were originally made by Jess Lazzell and I therefore don't have the right to allow you to copy them), because I did spend time researching the info to make sure it is correct. [[User:NattieFinn|'Ŋatalyą Ƒinnley']] - Tell me sðmething I don’t know (nø really) 15:11, December 18, 2011 (UTC) So are you going to copy them? I don't really mind. Feel free to use all of the categories too. ''' Ŋatalyą Ƒinnley''' - Tell me sðmething I don’t know (nø really) 16:07, December 18, 2011 (UTC)